scavenger hunt
by mari-ness
Summary: Have you ever wonderd how temari got her summoning? Or what she was like when she wass little? rated k


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Today was Temari's 18th birthday. As she lay in bed, falling asleep, she couldn't help but think of the event that happened 10 years ago…

Flashback~

"Wind Scythe!" temari was performing her best jutsu for her farther, the 4th kazekage.

"Is that the best ya got?" kankuro her younger brother yelled. Like he could do better, he's only six. Gaara at the time was inside being watched by yashamaru. Sometimes she felt sorry for him because he was watched all the time. Even when he slept. She was too, but at least they were outside of her room at night.

"Is this the jutsu you have been working on?" that was the 4th kazekage. Even Temari, his daughter, didn't know his name. He was always busy, never with them. She barely knew him. Baki felt like more of a dad to her. She wished he was.

"Yes, sir."  
"Then I have work to do. Take of your usual duties."

"Yes, sir" Kankuro came running up to me. "Temari, Kankuro I have some work to do. But, I set up a scavenger hunt for you two. There is a present for the both of you. Temari gets two since it's her birthday."

"Yay!" they both shouted at the same time. Temari couldn't wait to find her presents! This is why she wants Baki to be her dad. He always did things like this for them even if it wasn't their birthday, while their farther barely paid attention to their existence.

"Look a note!" kankuro shouted. He snatched out of the edge of doorway.

You found the first clue, but will you find another,

And yes temari, you have to include you're little brother.

The next one is nearby; it might even be close to the pie.

"Pie?"

"It is close to the pie, kankuro. Now where does yashamaru hide the pie?"

"In the back of the refrigerator!"

"Yes. To The kitchen! Yes, they knew where the pie was hidden. But they were kids, what do you expect? They had to sneak in so nobody knew that they were looking in the "secret pie area." When they looked behind the mayo, jam and milk, there was another note.

I knew you would know where the pie was kept,

Now the next one isn't in the house,

Remember where we first leapt.

But, shhh you have to be as quiet as a mouse.

"Remember where we first leapt. I think he's talking about a time where we were training." Training…..wait, where did we first train? "Kankuro, I think the next one is at the training field."

"Let's go!"

"Hey! We have to be quiet!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Wow he can actually shout in a whisper. That is a big stretch for him.

When they got there, there was a pile of kunai. They saw the note, but the kunai had paper bombs on them so you couldn't move them.

"Oh no kankuro, we can't get it out!"

"Yes we can, my charka strings."  
"Wow, you d have a brain." Before kankuro went to work, temari received a sharp glare from her brother.

Amazingly, Kankuro had it out within two minutes.

"Who's da bomb?

"More like who avoided da bomb."

"Just open it already" ha ha, I annoyed him.

Wow, you have to tell me how you got past that one,

Oh ya, I think you should run,

But first you need to solve this clue

It is with someone, but I won't tell you who.

P.S. she is probably fishing.

"Granny Chiyo!" they both shouted at once. Kankuro tapped a kunai with his foot

"RUN!" they got away just in time.

"Now we know why he wanted to run"  
"One question. Really, when did you get a brain"  
"You better be glad it is your birthday."

"Love you too little brother."

It took them a whole two minutes to find her.

"Granny Chiyo! Granny Chiyo! We need to ask you something!

"Happy birthday Temari. Yes kankuro what is it?

"Do you mean this? She pulled out a slip of paper.

"Yes, may we please have it?

"Well, since you said please and she handed it to Temari.

I'm glad kankuro didn't blow you up.

When I heard the boom I nearly dropped my cup.

Speaking of cups, what do you want to drink when you get to the soda fountain?

That is at that place called the Little Mountain?

You have five minutes to get there.

"Come on!"

"I want some sprite when we get there!"

"Kankuro now is not the time. We have a ten minute trip to make in five, we'll have to run." And off they were. Temari had a feeling this will be the last stop. Temari could see baki waving at them when they were almost there.

"Made it!" Chiyo hade given them a watch to time them selves.

"Wow, you did it in half an hour."

Temari looked through the window to see all the lights off.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Well, we are ninja, let's go check it out!"

When they walked in, the lights turned on. In a flash, temari was knocked to the ground.

"Is this her? Is this going to be my master?" What the? Master? I'm like eight.

"Yes kamatari, she is, now get off of her. She still needs to open her present."

"What?" When temari got up, she saw her friends and all her family. Well except her mom and dad but she didn't want to think about that now. Even Gaara was there.

"I got you two things, remember? One is this summoning, Kamatari. But he likes being called kamarara. Two is this." He handed her a big heavy rectangular object wrapped in green paper. She knew exactly what it was but she opened it to check it out. It was exactly what she thought it was going to be.

"A new fan! Oh I love it! Thank you! Oh, uh, you should probably give kankuro his present now."

:"Oh, right. Here Kankuro."  
"Yay! Candy! Temari I told you I am da bomb!"

"Ya whatever. So you like to be called kamarara?"

"Yes, and, I know how to make the best combo attack."

"How?"  
"You summon me with your fan while doing a wind attack. I can use my charka to make the attack even more powerful"  
"Cool!"  
"Uh guys, can we take care of this later?"

"Yes, sorry Baka sensei RUN!"

~end of flashback

That was the second best birthday ever. Temari thought. Today's was the best. Today she fell in love


End file.
